This is Really Happening
by likeyoumeanit
Summary: "You always think that it's never going to happen to you. That you know better and you wouldn't be stupid enough to do that. Yeah well I thought so too. That is until I wound up 18 years old and pregnant." Logan/OC also featuring Carlos/OC Kendall/OC and James/OC
1. The Beginning of the End

**AN: So... Confession time? I hate pregnancy stories. They always used to rub me the wrong way. But lately I've been warming up to them. So here's my attempt at one. I actually did a bit of research and I tried my best to make this as accurate and realistic as possible but don't shoot me if I manage to mess up a few facts please.**

I sink to my bathroom floor the little white wand clattering to the floor joining the others beside me. There is a stream of tears falling down my face. I feel nothing though. My whole being has become numb. It's as if my brain is paralyzed. I close my eyes and pray that this is all just a nightmare that I have yet to wake up from. I pinch myself. Nothing. I splash water on my face. Nothing. I pinch myself again. Absolutely nothing. The reality of the situation washes over me with each silent tear. I'm pregnant.

After a long while I will myself to get up off the cold bathroom tile and face this. My body is weak and unwilling to cooperate but eventually I am on my feet. I slowly collect the half dozen pregnancy tests that littered the floor. I want to throw them away half thinking that by doing so the problem will go away with it. But I can't bring myself to do so. Instead I throw them back into the boxes and hide them under my sink.

I walk out of the bathroom and in the back of my mind I think of how dead to the world I must look. My eyes are blood shot and my face is pale and sickly looking. But I can't be bothered about my appearance because all I can think about now is that I'm pregnant. I'm... pregnant.

I realize now that the world around me is quiet and calm unlike the storm raging inside of me. The silence is deafening and I can't handle it anymore. I scream. I don't feel any better though. I scream again. This time longer and louder. Eventually I'm out of breath.

I collapse onto the couch and bury my head in my hands. I'm throwing myself a giant pity party until my phone rings loudly from my bedroom. I debate on answering it until it stops ringing making the decision for me. It begins ringing for a second time and now I have to get up answer it.

"Hey Sam It's Anna how are you feeling?" One of my best friends asks.

"I'm still not feeling well." I admit my voice thick with tears.

"Really? It's been a couple of weeks now. You really should see a doctor it could be something serious." Anna replies worriedly.

"Uh yeah I know. I'm going in tomorrow." I tell her making a mental note to call my doctor after I hung up with Anna.

"That's good, do you want me and Elly to come with you?" She asks me.

"Oh you guys don't have too," I answer her terrified that she would find out the truth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah totally." I answer weakly. I'm torn between confessing and hiding. If I tell her then it becomes more real but at least I won't be alone in this. We both sit in silence for a bit before I speak again. "Actually Anna could you?"

"Of course Sam! Just let me know when the appointment is and me and Elly will be there first thing tomorrow morning." She replies to me. I assume that she is smiling hopefully and blissfully ignorant of it all.

"Great. Thanks Anna. Um I got to go now but tell Elly I said hi and that I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Hi Sam!" I hear Elly's voice crop up in the background. I can't help but smile through the pain a bit at hearing their voices. It's weird but just knowing that they're there for me is enough to get me through.

"Alright well I'm going to give my doctor a call right now and then I'll text you the details." I say trying my best to disguise the fear in my voice as I recall the reason why I'm doing that.

"Good luck!" They both shout ending the phone call on their end.

I stare down at the screen as it fades to black in my hand. I hesitate for a moment before unlocking my phone and searching through my contacts. I finally reach my doctor's office and press call before I lose my nerve.

"Hello you've reached Dr. Kenneth's office. How may I assist you?"

"Oh hi um I'd like to make an appointment please."

"Sure can I have your name please?"

"Samantha Kent." I answer meekly.

"Alright Ms. Kent what seems to be the problem?" The receptionist asks as I hear papers shuffling in the background.

"Um well... I think... that I'm pregnant..." I manage to stutter out to her. The silence that follows seems unending.

"Ms. Kent according to your files you've recently turned 18 correct?" The woman asks me and I can hear her actively trying not to sound judgmental but failing.

"Yes ma'am. My birthday was about a month and a half ago." I explain trying not to cry again.

"And your last menstrual cycle was when?"

"I can't remember exactly but it was before my birthday. And I was supposed to get it last week. And I've been throwing up everyday but I have no fever. And I've been extra exhausted lately but my routine hasn't changed." I realize now that I'm ranting and crying freely but I just needed to get it all out there.

"Okay honey here's what I'm going to do for you. I'm going to make you an appointment with Dr. Brandt. How does 8:30 sound?" I can hear the sympathy in her voice.

"I can do that. Thank you." I manage to get out through my sobs. She gives me the address and then we hang up. I have enough energy left to text Anna the details before I curl into a ball on my couch and fall asleep.

**AN: I'm actually really excited for this story. I have a few ideas in mind for all of my OCs and I can't wait to share them all. So even if I only get a couple of people reading this and wanting to read more I'll be happy. Thanks for reading and maybe you can review?**


	2. Making it Official

**AN: Well this story got one favorite so I guess that means someone is reading. So here's to you kensare :]**

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the blinds. I stretch and yawn and all seems peaceful for a moment. I attempt to make myself breakfast but halfway through frying my omelet I have to run to the bathroom. I end up kneeling by the toilet dry heaving for 5 minutes before the smoke alarm in my apartment goes off. I remember my eggs and get to my feet as fast as I can.

By the time I'm able to get back to the kitchen my stove area is smoke filled and my omelet is burned to a crisp. I turn off the stove quickly and run to reset the fire alarm. And when that's done the smoke cloud has dissipated a bit.

I start crying as the past 24 hours comes flooding back to me. 5 minutes later I'm still sobbing but the tears have run out. I have cried myself dry I guess. I stand there and for a moment I feel incredibly lost until there's a knock at my door. I compose myself quickly before answering it.

"Hey girl hey!" Elly says brightly as she and Anna enter my apartment. "How are you feeling?" She asks taking in my disheveled appearance.

"The usual," I answer not sure whether or not to tell them the truth just yet. I hastily clean up the mess my burned omelet left behind. "Give me a minute and I'll be ready." I tell them retreating to my bedroom to change out of my wrinkled clothes. I throw on a pair of sweats and a tank top with my flip flops. I grab my wallet and meet Elly and Anna by my door.

We walk outside in relative silence. They ask me a couple of questions as we take the drive to my appointment. Anna sits in the front passenger while Elly settles on the back seat. Anna fiddles with the radio before giving up and grabbing a CD from the pouch I keep in my car. Soon one of Big Time Rush's songs filters out of the speakers.

"I miss them so much." Elly sighs from the back seat. Anna and I nod our heads in agreement.

"I got to talk to Carlos for like a minute last night. I guess they're having the time of their lives on the road." Anna adds.

"That's good to hear." I say half truthfully and half bitterly.

"They're coming back to LA in a couple of weeks. I can't wait." Elly mentions excitedly.

"I know me neither! I feel like it's not going to come quick enough though." Anna says.

"Sam where are we going? You missed the turn back there." Elly states swiveling around to look at the turn fading into the distance behind us.

"They gave me an appointment with another doctor. A specialist." I say giving them the bare minimum of the truth.

"Oh." They both reply before we lapse into another silence.

It takes us another 5 minutes to get there. I park in the first empty spot I find in front of the office my appointment was in. We walk in and all of a sudden I feel nauseous again. I excuse myself to the bathroom in the hallway before they can follow me. I don't actually throw up this time. My nerves just got the better of me. I exit the bathroom to find them both waiting with worried expressions.

"I'm fine." I assure them even though I know it's not true at all.

"Okay so what's this doctors name?" Anna asks.

"Dr. Brandt." I answer after thinking for a second. The three of us begin scanning the names on the various doors until Elly finds it first.

"Found it! Dr. Lisa Brandt... Obstetrician..." She says reading the white lettering of the glass window pane on the door the last word dying on her tongue. They both look at me with wide eyes and i know that they've been rendered speechless.

"Guys please." I plead with them but I don't know what for. They stare at me with the same wide eyed expressions before they soften and turn into tears. They don't say a word but engulf me in comforting hugs before linking arms with me and helping me over the threshold into the waiting room area. They walk to the admittance counter with me not letting go.

"Name please?" The blonde woman behind the desk asks barely looking up over her glasses.

"Um Samantha Kent?" I tell her as more of a question of its own.

"New patient?" I nod as she swivels around to a filing cabinet behind her. She searches through one of the drawers before pulling out a packet. She turns back around and grabs a clipboard from under the desk area before handing it to me with a pen and asking to fill out my information. Anna grabs the clipboard for me as Elly leads us over to a section of three available seats.

Eventually they have to free my arms so I can fill out the forms. It takes me a good ten minutes before I reach the end of the packet and bring it back to the nurse.

"Dr. Brandt will be right with you. Please take a seat." I go to sit down and that's when I notice that my hands are shaking. Anna and Elly look at me and I can see they're still trying to figure out what to say. Elly opens her mouth only to be interrupted by the nurse.

"Samantha Kent." She announces beckoning for me to follow her. I get up and follow her. I turn back to my friends to see encouraging smiles on their faces. For the first time I think that all might actually be okay.


	3. Who, What, When, Where, How, and Why

**AN: I dedicate this chapter to BigLadyPotter for being my first reviewer. Thank you for reading and I hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter. :]**

I follow a new stocky nurse into the exam room. I take in all my white walls and the smell of disinfectant. The many magazine and newspaper articles clipped out and framed on the walls. The dozens of "what to expect when you're expecting" and similar titled pamphlets littering the counter. The detailed photos of different pregnancy view points alongside the framed articles.

"Okay sweetheart I'm going to need you to undress and put this on." the woman wearing a "Nancy" name tag tells me pointing to the light green hospital gown on the examination table.

"We're going to start with just a physical examination. Nothing you wouldn't be used to a your pediatrician's office. Once I'm done with the I will be turning you over to Dr. Brandt who will do a more thorough examination." Nancy leaves allowing me a few minutes to change into the gown.

"I'm done." I mumble through the door letting Nancy know that she is allowed to come in again. She leads me through a routine exam measuring height and weight and checking my vitals. She leaves the chart on the counter before informing me that the doctor would be right with me. She leaves me alone in the room and I'm left wishing that I had asked Anna and Elly to be here.

"Good morning Ms. Kent. My name is Dr. Brandt. Can you tell me why you're here today?"

"Well I'm uh pregnant..." I answer her trailing off at the end of my sentence.

"Okay and can you tell me how you've come to this conclusion? It says here on your forms that you've been taking birth control for over a year."

"Well yeah I've been taking it ever since I turned 16. My doctor put me on it because my periods were really bad and she said that it would help regulate it. I would take it every day at exactly noon."

"And how long have you been sexually active for?" She asks me bluntly not looking up from the clipboard in her hands.

"I had sex with my boyfriend the night I turned 18." I answer not wanting to give her any more details. She's still looking at the chart and I can tell she's adding up the time between then and now. Finally she looks up and I can see there is a look between sympathy and disappointment on her face.

"Did your boyfriend use protection?" "Yes." "And you're sure you didn't miss or skip a dose?" She asks.

"I am 6 pregnancy tests positive that I didn't miss a dose." I tell her starting to get angry. She can tell my mood and moves on from that line of questioning and gets straight to the actual exam.

Before I know it she's done and leaving the room allowing me to get dressed. I quickly toss the gown onto the examination table and grab all of my belongings after I've changed and make a bee-line for the front desk. Both Anna and Elly stop their pacing when I reappear in the waiting room. They both stay glued to my side as the nurse gives me my next appointment and some last minute instruction before it. Again we link arms and walk to the car.

To their credit they don't say anything until after we're back at the Palmwoods. We take the elevator up to my 3rd floor apartment and they're both still silent the whole time. It's only when we enter my apartment that they both turn on me.

"Samantha Kent explain." Elly says seriously. I look in her eyes and all I see is worry and concern. I can already feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Sam please don't keep us in the dark here. This is serious. You know that Elly and I are here for you always." Anna pleads with me also looking on the verge of tears.

"Where do you want me to start?" I ask completely defeated.

"The beginning." They both say as if rehearsed. They lead me over to the couch and take seats on either side of me.

"You know that surprise pool party you guys threw for me for my birthday?" They nod silently asking me to continue. "That night after everyone left the pool area Logan walked me back to my apartment..."

_{flashback}_

"I still can't believe you guys all got me. I honestly had no clue." I gush as I can't stop smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it baby." Logan says as we reach my door 3S

"Thank you," I say as we stand in front of my closed door. We're holding hands and stalling leaving each other.

"You're very welcome." He tells me pausing between each word to give me a kiss on the cheek. I'm blushing even after all this time together.

"Goodnight Logan," I finally say after a couple of moments of silence. I reach up on my tip toes to get to his lips. At first it was a normal kiss but something in us snaps and soon he has me up against the door flush against his chest. I reach blindly for the door knob. I find it and almost send us tumbling to the floor. Logan is able to catch me and stop us from landing on the floor.

By this point my legs are wrapped around his waist and my hands are latched together around his neck. He leads me over to the couch which we fall onto gracelessly. His hands find their way down my mostly bare back to the hem of my bathing suit bottom.

"Are you sure?" He stops as my hands slowly make their way down his bare chest. He lifts himself up with his hands leaving my skin tingling where his body heat has lifted. I nod my head furiously. He smiles at me before cradling me in his arms and taking me to my bedroom.

_{end flashback}_

__"But he used protection right?" Anna asks at the end of my story.

"Yeah he did. I'd always told him that I wanted to wait until I was 18 to have sex. He told me the day after that he wanted to ask me if that meant I wanted to "make love" to him on my birthday but that he was too nervous and didn't want me to think that's all he wanted from me." I explain laughing a bit at the memory.

"So you got pregnant just from having sex once?" Elly asks me sounding amazed and horrified at the same time.

"Not exactly..." I admit waiting for their reaction.

"WHAT?!" Anna shouts loudly.

"GET IT SAM!" Elly exclaims relieving the tension in the room causing the three of us to burst out laughing. "But for real Sam, how many more times? The guys left for the tour not too long after your birthday.

"Just once more. It was the night before they left for the tour. I told my uncle that I couldn't work and Gustavo gave the boys the day off. We spent the whole day here just hanging out. We watched movies made food and just kind of forgot the world. I asked him to spend the night with me here. And well you know it just kind of happened again. And yes he used protection then too."

"So he used protection both times?" Anna asks.

"And you were on the pill right?" Elly adds.

"Right. The only thing the doctor told me was that I either missed a dose without realizing it or the condom broke and we just didn't notice." I answer followed by a small silence as everything sinks in.

"Wait a minute. Didn't you get sick a couple days after your birthday? We thought it was because the left over food was left out too long so we threw it all away. But Sam was throwing up all afternoon." Anna recalls.

"Yeah. I wasn't pregnant then. That would have been way too fast." I laugh.

"No I see what she means. You were throwing up for a good 2 hours that day. You take your pill at noon right?" Elly begins waiting for me to catch on. I nod and she continues. "So you had taken your pill and not even an hour later you had thrown it up therefore it hardly had time to take effect."

"Oh my God! You're right. So basically after that my whole cycle screwed up and taking the pill after that did nothing so it must have been that second time that something happened with the condom." I exclaim "Well at least now I can pinpoint the day my life was over."

"Your life isn't over. It's just taking a detour." Elly tells me seriously taking the opportunity to give me a big hug.

"Yeah. Sam you and Logan will get through this. It'll be tough but you can do it. We know you can." Anna adds joining in on the hug. In the midst of it all I've begun crying again and I can hear both Anna and Elly sniffling along with me.

"You can do it." I hear one of them say but I can't tell who.

**AN: Please review?**


	4. Surprise!

**AN: I'm just letting you know that this is a filler chapter. I wanted to get right into the good stuff but felt that I couldn't do so without it looking rushed. I know someone said I was dragging it out and I'm sorry but I hope you understand. **

"Speaking of Logan, does he know anything?" Anna asks as we all sit back on the couch. I feel my stomach drop as the worst cast scenarios run through my mind.

"No. No one else knows except for you guys. I didn't want to tell him anything until I know for certain. Plus I didn't want to tell him over the phone. I'll just wait until they come back to LA to tell him." I say in explanation.

"Okay. If you need any help telling him Anna and I will always be there for you. Remember that." Elly says looking me straight in the eye for emphasis.

"Thank you. So much." I say as we lapse into silence. The silence isn't good for me as my mind wanders into bad places. I'm lost in a nightmare that I don't think I'll ever fully awaken from. Fortunately for me my best friends shake me out of it.

"So how long until they're back in LA?" Anna asks pulling out her phone to check the day's date.

"8 days, 6 hours and 12 minutes." I blurt out. "Well the 8 days part is write but my math might be off concerning the hours and minutes thing."

Both Anna and Elly laugh and it's infectious. Soon they have me giggling along with them despite the sinking feeling in my stomach and the chip on my shoulder trying to collapse me under its weight.

"It's good to see you smile again Sammy," Elly says once we wind down from our bout of laughter.

"Yeah it feels good to smile and laugh and forget everything even for just a moment." I sigh still keeping a trace of my smile on my face.

"Keep your head up." Anna tells me. "You're a strong girl with a strong support system. We'll all get through this. Together."

* * *

"What do you think of this?" I say coming out of my bathroom to model my outfit for Anna and Elly's approval. I self consciously wrap my arms around my stomach bunching the material up around my waist.

"Sam stop doing that. You're not showing yet at all. No one will be able to tell the difference." Elly exclaims calling me out on my nerves.

"You're right. I'm just being paranoid." I say slowly letting my arms down by my sides. I watch their faces for their reactions and then head to the full length mirror in my room to see the full effect myself. I smooth of the wrinkles in the blue fabric and then strike a pose for a second before feeling silly and walking away from the mirror.

"I think that color is amazing on you and the dress is pretty too." Anna states with finality.

"Yeah completely. It's not too flashy but also not plain either. It totally works on you." Elly adds. "Plus it makes your butt look amazing." She jokes causing everyone to laugh and for myself to blush a bit as I catch a glimpse in the mirror.

"So it's decided. This is it. Now onto you guys!" I exclaim excitedly. "What did you pick Elly?"

"I decided to go a bit more casual. I'm wearing the striped top Kendall's mom got me for Christmas with that red skirt I bought last week. Plus I was hoping I could borrow your red heels?" She says walking over to my closet and grabbing the shoes in question.

"Sure they'll go perfect with that skirt. What about you Anna?" I say turning to where Anna was fiddling with the bag she brought her clothes in.

"You know those skirts that are in fashion right now, the ones that have the long backs but the fronts are short?"

"Uh yeah I know what you're talking about." I nod at her as she pulls a lightweight looking cream colored fabric from her bag. She unfolds it to reveal a skirt just like the one she was talking about. She carefully places it on the bed beside her and grabs a burgundy colored top next placing it across the skirt.

"That's a pretty color," I say reaching for the blouse. "And it's really soft too. Very cute outfit."

"Thanks, and now I finally get to wear those purple boots I got for my birthday." She smiles excitedly pulling her clothes into her lap. "Can I use your bathroom first?"

"Elly you can use my room to get dressed. I can go wait in the living room." I say making my way to the door. She nods at me and waits for me to close the door firmly before getting undressed. Five minutes pass and then they both emerge in full dress. We give each other last minute checks before we call ourselves ready. By the time that happens our ride has arrived.

We take the elevator down and manage to avoid my uncle in the lobby on the way out. I still haven;t told anyone else besides Anna and Elly at this point because I guess there is a part of me that believes if I ignore it that it'll go away. But even that naive and immature side of me knows it's not going to happen like that but for now it's chosen to "play dumb" Ignorance is bliss is the phrase for a reason I guess.

A driver is waiting for us as we exit the Palm Woods. He opens the door of the black stretch limo that the record company is providing for friends and family transportation to the concert. In 20 minutes we're at the staples center being ushered into a private entrance. Kelly is waiting outside with a headset on when we get their and she calmly informs someone on the other end of our arrival.

She mutters a quick hi to us before we get handed off to Freight Train. He's a bit more enthusiastic with his greeting but we can tell that the pre show panic has set in. He brings us to the backstage area where all the opening acts are hanging out. Rachel Crow is stretching by the stage right entrance and Cody Simpson is doing vocal warm ups in the back.

"Where are the guys?" Anna asks Freight Train before he can walk away.

"They all went to the gym earlier and they still haven't come back. James called to say that the van has a flat tire and they're waiting for triple A to get out there. Gustavo himself is on his way to pick them up now. That's why everyone is so crazy right now." He answers truthfully pointing out the crew members who were in hysterics as they rushed around backstage.

"Where did they get stuck?" Elly asks her voice filled with worry.

"They were a couple miles away from their exit. They should be back in 10 minutes or so if they can avoid the incoming traffic." he explains before getting a call on his headset. "Affirmative. 5 minutes. Excuse me girls"

He excuses himself politely and makes his way over to Rachel to speak with her. The three of us turn around and and watch not being able to help hearing their conversation. He informs her that she's due for sound check in five minutes and points out to her the person she should go to for her mic set. The 14 year old singer smiles and thanks the body guard and sets off to find the sound check tech.

"You girls can wait in their dressing room if you'd like." He informs us when he gets back. We nod and he beckons us to follow him. He leads us down a dimly lit tunnel. At the end it opens up into a brightly lit hallway of doors. He points to the first one on the right informing us that they would all be sharing that room and that he'd inform us when the guys arrived.

"Thank you!" We all shout to him as he jogs his way back to the tunnel with the sound of someone screaming in his head set echoing behind him.

We open the door and are immediately drawn to the huge comfy couch that resided in the middle of the room. In front of the couch is a coffee table lined with the favorite snacks of the guys. We help ourselves knowing that they weren't going to want to eat anything sugary before the show. we'd only been sitting there for 2 minutes before we hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." Anna greets the knock getting up to answer the door.

"They've just pulled in and should be here soon ladies."

"Thanks Stephen," I smile using his real name.

"Hey I've got an idea. Has anyone told them that we're here already?" Elly asks him.

"No. I haven't and Kelly is busy keeping Griffin from interfering so she hasn't even spoken to them all day."

"Okay good don't tell them please. We're going to surprise them." She informs us smiling her mischievous Elly smile. He winks exaggeratedly before shutting the door behind him.

"Where should we hide?" I ask Elly looking around the dressing room.

"Maybe in there?" Anna says pointing to the bathroom door. we all nod excitedly and run for the door. As we're closing it behind us we make it a point to silence our cells in case they call us and our ringtones give our positions away.

We eventually can hear the door open and the sounds of 5 young men boisterously filling the room. We silently make a pact to wait for the reveal as we eavesdrop on our boyfriends and their band mates.

"I still can't believe that's the second blown tire this tour." Logan laughs dropping what sounds to be his gym bag on the ground.

"And that's why you are officially not allowed to drive the van anymore." Kendall jokes. You can almost hear Logan rolling his eyes at him.

"He's right Kendall, that's not being fair. He shouldn't be allowed to drive anything at all" James adds causing everyone to erupt in laughter at Logan's expense.

"You guys are mean," Logan fake pouts grabbing his bag and walking away from the group.

"Aww come on Logan where are you going? Don't be a baby." Dustin calls out using his baby voice.

"Bathroom. I didn't get a chance to go at the gym because somebody was rushing me," Logan says pointedly staring in 'somebody's' direction.

"That's not my fault. My phone was on the verge of dying and I wanted to get back here so we didn't miss a call from the girls since all of you losers didn't bring your phones. It's a good thing too because had we stayed any longer then we would have been left hitchhiking again.

"Speaking of your girlfriends, have you talked to any of them today?" Dustin asks.

"I talked to Krystle this morning." James smiles happily.

"I texted Anna this morning for a little while before we got to LA." Carlos explains as he plugged his dead phone into his charger.

"I left Elly a voicemail before we left for the gym. She texted me back saying that she was about to hop in the shower." Kendall says.

"I tried calling Sam after breakfast and I just got her voicemail." Logan says grabbing his phone out of his bag. "She still hasn't called me back." He frowns and I already I feel guilty for avoiding him.

"She probably was working for her uncle all morning." Carlos says trying to cheer him up. It was true though. I was working for my uncle all morning. I'd been working more lately to make more money and to keep my mind busy. Lately if I let my mind wander I'd start thinking about "it" and whenever I started thinking about "it" I'd end up depressed for the rest of the day. Anna, Elly and I had decided that only happy thoughts would help.

"They'll be here soon. Gustavo said that the limo picking them up left at the same time he did. Maybe they're stuck in traffic." James states to ease the tension.

"Yeah they're most likely in traffic. They should be here any minute now." Dustin's words linger in the air. The silence is too much for us so we decide to come out now.

Slowly we open the door and peer out. They're all turned around facing the door as if magically we were going to walk through it just because they wanted us too. We creep up behind them without drawing attention to ourselves. We decide that the best method of surprise it too wait for them to notice us so we stand there not daring to move.

Eventually they give up on staring at the door and turn around to get on with their routine. They all jump about a mile when they spot us standing casually behind them. It takes them a second to recover but almost instantly Kendall, Carlos, and Logan run to Elly, Anna and I respectively.

Elly runs to meet Kendall in the middle throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. Kendall responds by slowly lifting her of her feet. Anna runs at Carlos as well jumping into his bear hug arms. He spins her around a few times before putting her back down on the ground. Logan stops short in front of me and holds his arms out asking for a hug. I can't stop the smile from spreading wide on my face as I put my arms under his and bury my face into his chest. We sway back and forth on the spot for a moment before separating.

"I've missed you so much." He whispers as he pulls me back in for another hug.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I'm terribly sorry I took so long to get this out. The next chapter is when the real _action _will begin. I just needed this boring stuff out of the way before I can commit to the good stuff. I also have a polyvore account that I'm going to use to post the outfits I'm talking about here. link will be on my profile page. **

**Please review? Or not that's perfectly cool too. **


End file.
